One Day
by Klaroline4ever2
Summary: Klaorline one shots. 'Maybe one day in a year on even in a century ill show up at your door and let you show me what the world has to offer' how i feel the scenes show have went
1. 4x23

**Okay so this is my first fanfic ever and want to THANK my beta ****THEDUCHESSOFFICTION**** she is just amazing and helped me out big time! Well I hope you enjoy and please review :)**

* * *

"Tyler, he was your first love... I intend to be your last... As Long as it takes."  
Caroline smiled in disbelief as he kissed her cheek. Just by the look he was giving her told her that he really, truly loved her. Why did he have to be so perfect? Her eyes drifted from his to his lips. Oh how much she wanted to kiss them as that moment.  
Caroline hesitated for a moment before she took him by surprise by quickly catching his lips with hers. His soft lips responded within a second to hers. The small tender kiss lasted all of 5 seconds but felt like nothing else mattered in that 5 seconds, she slowly pulled away from his lips trying steady her breathing.  
Klaus could not believe what had just happened she had kissed him. Why did he have to give Tyler back? Why did he have to sleep with that stupid she wolf? Why did all the good things in his life have to be ruined by his stupidity?  
"One day maybe in a year or even in a century I'll show up at your door and let you show me what the world has to offer." Klaus saw the tear fall down her face and the bright smile the showed off the light in her in the best way it could.  
"Paris,Rome,Tokyo love." he whispered stroking the tear from her face. Oh my beautiful Caroline one day, one day.  
She looked him in the eyes smiling as another tear fell down her cheek. She reached up and placed her hand on his on her face.  
"Paris, Rome, Tokyo" she repeated watching as a tear slipped down his own face. She saw how much he was trying to hide from her. She took her other hand and placed it on his cheek stroking away the tear. She saw the look on his face as her thumb slip across his cheek bone. He looked hesitant to she felt his breathing slow and his eyes closed. She smiled up at him with a small giggle.  
She took the hand that was over his and grabbed his.  
He opened his eyes seeing hers on his. Oh how he loved those blue eyes. He felt the tight squeeze of her hand on his. He loved how perfect hers fit in his.  
"Let's get out of here. Before 12 angry hybrids decide to pick a fight." Caroline smiled and took his hand, the only thought in her head was how much she wished she could join him, but for now she would stay and live the life she can until this small town was no longer enough for her , "Small town boy, small town life it won't be enough for you" he was right, but for now it would be.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. And Thanks again to my lovely beta THEDUCHESSOFFICTION. Please review !**


	2. 4x16

**This is my one-shot on 4x16. The hayley sex was bull shit, if you like her i'm sorry but i can't stand her. So i made how it should of been pure Klaroline. Enjoy! p.s it will go from caroline to klaus' [POV], sorry if you get confused.**

* * *

Maybe Elena's right. I should turn it off maybe then I won't care. Maybe I wouldn't have almost just got staked by my best friend. Maybe I would actually give Klaus a try. Oh, screw it! Caroline ran to the Mikaelson mansion as fast as she could.

"So, what will it be…going…or staying? You like to be in control, you tell me," Hayley said, biting her lip seductively. I touched her cheek, striking my finger along it. She's not Caroline, I can't do this. I leaned in an inch to her face. I could hear her breathing speed up.

"Going," I whispered in her ear before turning and leaving her in the room. I sat in front of my fire with a glass of scotch, listening as she grabbed her things and ran out the door. "Poor little wolf…" Maybe next time she would work a little harder to try and work better with Tyler. All I wanted to do was just get drunk and pass out. I felt the alcohol finale kicking in when the sound of footsteps approached my room.

"Klaus…" Caroline? I must be drunker than I thought, but to my amazement, it was her. She was standing there looking at me. Her light was just breathtaking.

"Hello, love…what can I do for you on this fine evening?" She is really here; must be to distract me again. But it won't work this time.

I could smell the alcohol from the front door and it was just worse when he spoke. "Hello, love, what can I do for you this fine evening?" God, he must be drunk. Maybe I should join him. I could use a drink-filled night. "I could use a drink?"

"Well, help yourself…" She went over, grabbing a bottle and sat down on the couch across from his chair. She noticed his eyes watching her every move. "So, what are you here to distract me from tonight? Did

your little friends find Katerina or maybe something even bigger?"

Gee, are you paranoid much? "No, my best friend tried and almost succeeded with killing me and instead of everyone worrying about me, they were so obsessed with Elena. She's turned off her humanity and now she's the one their all worried about, not Katherine or the cure, just the bitch who almost staked me in the heart. So, no, I'm not here distracting you. I'm here to get drunk and see if Elena was right about one thing." I got up, yelling the last part then just stood there breathing hard. He looked like he was about to rip off someone's head. shit, maybe I should have kept my mouth shut.

"She did what? Where is she? I'll kill her." He jumped to his feet and ran to the door until I jumped out in front of him. "Move, Caroline."

"No, don't touch her, Klaus, she's not worth it. No matter how much I hate her right now and would love to see her hurt, she is my best friend and deep down, she is still in there." I put my hand on his chest and felt his heart speed up. Oh shit.

All I could think about was how fucking dead that doppelganger was. I wanted her to pay for what she did to Caroline. I felt her hand come up to my chest, right above my heart. I felt my heart speed up under her touch. She was touching me and not in the 'I'm going to kill you' kind of way. I took a deep breath. "Fine, love, but tomorrow I will go after her. Here, let's get drunk then." I felt her slide her hand from my chest and that broke my heart when she moved it. I walked over to the chair and sat watching her as she sat down on the couch, finishing off the rest of the bourbon. "So, why did you come here to get drunk of all places? I mean, there is the Grill, after all." I saw her shift like she was nervous about something.

"Hmm. Because I didn't feel like compelling the bar, and here, they're free." I saw her smile as she took it to her lips again. She was lying. Didn't she say Elena said something?

"So, what was it Elena said to you?" I saw her eyes go wide and she choked on her drink. I've got her now.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," she paid back and began to drink faster until it was gone.

"You see, it isn't nothing, love, because if it was, you would be at the girl right now with that little quarterback, so Caroline, what was it?"

She looked like she was going to panic. "I need more." She got up, holding the empty glass putting it on the table. She walked over to the liquor and grabbed a new bottle. What the hell, Caroline? Why do you have to be so damn obvious? Okay, just grab another bottle and avoid this. I grabbed some type of wine with the date 1878, popped off the top and started downing it. I felt the rush of air, and when I turned, he was right there. Oh, he's not going to let this go. He's looking at me, not mad, but more concerned.

"What did she say, Caroline?"

"Haven't you heard of personal space?" I walked past him back to the couch. I felt him getting mad with me. I knew if I didn't tell him something, he would snap. I sat down and looked at him. He was really drunk, he looked of pure anger and I was guessing he was an angry drunk. I choked down the wine and kept my eyes on him. He looked to be in a deep thought; I wonder what he's thinking. He looks sad now, like he may cry. "She said, maybe I should turn it off."

He looked up at me and looked scared now. "Are you?"

Maybe I should, but I don't want to be like Elena. "No, but…" Okay, Caroline, just tell him.

"But what else, Caroline? you can tell me anything, you know?"

"She said that if I turned it off then maybe I wouldn't feel guilty for my thoughts about you."  
What? I just looked at her in pure disbelief. I was just thinking it would be more about some stupid teenage drama. But it's about her thinking about me. "And what are your thoughts, love?" I walked over to her, her eyes not leaving mine for a second. She looked scared; oh why must she be scared of me?

She got up quickly and grabbed the bottle out of my hand and downed it. She'd looked beautiful, drunk and scared. "I think that maybe I should give in, but then I think of all the bad you've done and of how I can't feel anything for a monster like you."

I felt my heart stop to what she said. I could feel the anger in me begin to rise and then lower. "Then why are you here?"

She looked like she was about to cry. Why do I always have to be the one to make her cry? "Because, no matter how much of a monster you are and no matter how many people you kill, we are all the same. We have all killed. We are all monsters, so why do I keep telling myself that I should not feel anything for you? But I do and I can't take it anymore."

She stopped yelling and a tear feel down her cheek. I could not believe what she had just said; she admitted that she felt something for him. I don't eve notice that she threw the bottle across the room. "Caroline." I touched her hand and her eyes looked up to me, filled with tears. "I'm sorry." That's all I could say. I didn't know what to do. I saw her tear fall and I put my hand to her face and wiped the tear away with my thumb. I felt her heart begin to speed up again. Then her lips were on mine. I was in disbelief at first but then lost myself in her soft lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her up to me. I felt her open her mouth and I invaded it. The way our tongues danced together felt like pure ecstasy. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck then her legs around my waist. This was really happening. I had Caroline and I wasn't about to let her go.

I don't know why, but I just lost it and jumped him. He pinned me against the wall, his hands on my waist. Oh, how good that felt. I felt his erection against my thigh, making me moan. "Oh, Klaus…" He rushed us up the stairs to his room. I felt soft sheets under my back; we were on his bed. He started kissing down my neck to my collarbone. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt, lifting it over his head. I looked up to his chest, to his tattoo, tracing my fingers over it. Wow, I never thought a tattoo could be so sexy.

"Long story for another time, love," he said, kissing me again, except this time it wasn't as wild; it was more slow and sensual. I felt him grab at my blouse and leaned myself up for him to take it off. Oh god, all I want to do is just kiss him. He grabbed at my jeans, sliding them down my legs and pulling them off after my boots. He looked me up and down. I grabbed myself, trying to hide from him. He grabbed my arms and pushed them aside before undoing my bra. "Beautiful," he whispered before kissing me from the neck down. He took my nipple between his lips, gently sucking on it.

"Klaus," I moaned out. I felt him retreat and grab at my panties, sliding them down my legs.  
Oh, god, this is really happening. "Relax, Caroline," he whispered in my ear before kissing it gently then trailing to my lips. I could not take this slow passage anymore and switched our positions so I was on top. I pinned him down and smiled down at him. Who was the alpha now? He gave his devilish and sexy smirk up to me and I kissed his lips again then began to trail down to his chest, kissing his stubble, to his neck down the sexy tattoo to his pants line. I grabbed at his belt, pulling it out then at the button to his jeans. Damn button. Before I knew it, he had me back on my back and him above me.

I quickly flipped us back. Maybe another time she would get her fun and could control this, but tonight, we were doing it my way and that meant me on top. I quickly stripped myself of my pants and kissed up her thigh. The feeling of her soft skin on my lips was just amazing. There was no way to express how I felt in that moment. I kissed her inner thigh, getting closer and closer to her sex every time. "Klaus, please," she whimpered. Maybe another time, I thought to myself before invading her mouth again. Her little moans were driving me insane. I could not keep going at this pace anymore. I felt as if I was about to explode. I hovered over her entrance, kissing her deeply and waiting for her to beg me. I began to kiss down her neck again until I heard her. "Please, Klaus, please...I need you." With hesitation I slowly entered her, hearing her moan out to me. I slowly filled her again and again. Hearing her moan was just exhilarating. She quickly started meeting my every thrust, moving in complete harmony. I began to move faster, kissing her and watching her as she moaned my name again and again. Oh, how I wish I could live in this moment forever.

I felt my ** hit an all-time high. "Klaus," I yelled, coming undone around him. He did one last thrust before yelling out my name and falling on top of me, our sweaty bodies melting together with our breathing rough. I just slept with Klaus and it felt right. Why have I been putting this off for so long? We didn't even **, though; it was like I knew we would make love. Never in my life would I think the almighty hybrid would make love and be expressive with me. He moved off of me and to the side, pulling the covers over us both. "Klaus," I began. I had to ask him. I couldn't put it off.

"Yes, Caroline?" I felt him turn to face me. He kissed my shoulder.

Oh, god, here it goes. "What happens tomorrow?" I'm scared of what he is going to say. I'm scared of what I might say, what my friends might say. I really need to get over that.

"Well, what do you want to happen, Caroline?" Oh, god, why did he have to ask me that?

"I don't know. We go back to being enemies?" That hurt to say that. I think it hurt him too, by the look on his face. He sat up and leaned against the headboard. I moved myself up and leaned into his chest. I felt him reach his arms around me and stick his nose into my hair. Oh, how I wish this could last forever; that I could just stay in this moment right now and not worry about anything else.

"If that is what you want then we can do that." I want to cry. No, I can't go back to that now. "I will wait for you, Caroline, until you are ready to be with me. I understand if you choose them, but one day we will be together." He grabs my chin, lifting it up and kissing me on the forehead. I hear him whisper, "One day, Caroline, one day." I feel the tears prick in my eyes. I nuzzled myself into his chest, falling asleep, and thinking, Yeah, one day, Klaus, one day.

When I awake, Caroline is gone, but by the look of the light in the room, its morning, and I begin to remember everything from the night before. Getting drunk, turning down Hayley, talking with Caroline, making love to her and agreeing that we will one day be together. I notice a note next to my bed and grab it off the table.

[I]Klaus, thank you for last night. It means more to me than you will ever know. I'm so sorry for leaving and I hope you understand why. One day when I can, I will come to you, when I figure out who I am, and what I'm going to do with my life, when all this is over. I hope you understand how sorry I am.

Love, Caroline[/I]

I smiled at the note; one day she will be mine and one day she will be my queen, my alpha, my world, my life. But until that day she would be and will always be the love of my life.

* * *

**thank you to my wonderful beta, TheIrishShipperholic! And for all of you for reading! please review **


End file.
